


I Won't Write You a Love Song (But Maybe A Letter Will Do?)

by Lawfuless



Series: Love Letters and Chain Mail [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kent finds a handwritten note in Italian, he goes on a quest to find out what it means, and who's it is.<br/>(Valentine's day themed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Write You a Love Song (But Maybe A Letter Will Do?)

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea. The letter is an actual letter I had to write for an Italian assignment, and we were given probably the cheesiest statements possible. Including 'If you weren't, I would invent you'. Whatever that means.  
> Early Valentine's day stuff.

Staring at his door, he tilted his head, finding a heart-shaped note plastered on his door. He had tried reading it, but it was either Italian or Spanish. Two languages he hadn't really bothered with learning. It read something which sounded sweet. Not that he could understand it.

"Mi cuore,

Ti amo. Sei importante per me. Ho bisogno di te, e ti desidero. Se sei tutto ciò che voglio, e se senza di te non posso più vivere che siasì! Senza di te non sono niente.

Sei il grande amore della vita, e senza di te, la vita non ha più senso. Mi hai incanto, mi hai stregato, é daccordo con me. Sei mi infatuzione. Tu sei un dono del cielo, Nei tuoi occhi c'è il paradiso. Mi amore, Voglio sempre essere con te.

Hai conquistato il mio cuore. Sei l'oumo della mia vita, e giorno, e notte, sgno solo di te. Sono pazzo di te, per te farei di tutto!

Sposami!

Tuo Valentino."

He took the letter to Batman, who stared at it, brows slowly raising. Then he shook his head. "It's not for me to tell you what it says." he stated cryptically, then turned his attention back to the monitor.

He headed to Barry, who ran off with it. When he returned, he shrugged. "The locals said the first line is "My heart, I love you." but they wouldn't say any more than that, because they started swooning. Apparently it's really sweet."

"Helpful." The blond sighed, rubbing at his jaw. "But... No one loves me? At least, outside of a platonic sense." he sighed.

"Well, what I heard was that this is entirely meaningful. Sorry I can't be of any more help." Waving the Speedster off, he turned on his heel, unaware of the eyes following him.

Taking it to many other superheroes, he met a lot of dead-ends. The last person brought him to Lex Luthor, who apparently would understand it.

"You're here over a love letter?" He made a face, as though the idea was beyond him, staring at the floating magi outside his window.

Kent shrugged. "Superman told me to ask you."

He let him in and took the paper, reading it over. He hummed, tapping his chin. "It reads; My heart, I love you. You are important to me. I need you, and I want you. If you are everything I want, and if I can't live without you, so be it! Without you, I am nothing." he paused, clearing his throat.

"You are the love of my life, and without you, life had no meaning. You enchanted me, you have bewitched me, and it's okay with me. You are my infatuation. You are a gift from the heavens, Paradise is in your eyes. My love, I always want to be with you. You conquered my heart. You are the man of my dreams and, day and night, I dream only of you. I'm crazy about you, I always want to be with you. Marry me. Your Valentine."

Luthor then shook his head. "Well, someone's crazy about you, evidently. Now get out. I have more important things to do. And tell Superman he owes me for this."

Heading out, he decided to try to find out who wrote this. If they meant it for him, then perhaps he would have to take a new stance on his opinion of himself. Otherwise he would feel incredibly embarrassed at accidentally receiving something intended for someone else.

"Do you know who wrote this?" he offered it to Zatanna, who shook here head. As he moved to leave, though, she stopped him.

"The letter has a vast amount of intent behind it. Like they focused only on whoever they were writing it for. And it seems intended for you." She assured him, then nodded to the rec room. "And, Hal's looking for you."

Entering the room, vexing paper in hand, he looked to Green Lantern, who immediately looked to his hand before up. "Oh. Valentine's day letter?" He asked.

Nodding, the magi rubbed the back of his neck. "It was written in Italian, so I went around to find out what it said. It's... Very sweet and well meaning. It apparently was for me, according to Zatanna, written non-maliciously, but I don't.... know who wrote it."

Hal came closer, taking his hand and the letter, then throwing it away and kneeling before him, pulling out a ring. "Oh, only the guy who's been crazy about you since you first met. The guy who panicked when you fell out of the sky. The guy willing to shield you from a killing blow... The man who loves you with all his heart. ...Will you marry the fool who fell in love with you, Kent Nelson?"

Almost drawing back in surprise, his breath caught in his throat. Then he shook his head, pulling his hand away. He noticed the disappointment, and explained himself. "Not like this." He slipped the helm from his head, facing him shyly with reddened cheeks and gentle gaze as he set the helm down. "Now, though? ...Absolutely."

He jumped a bit as the other surged forwards, actually lifting him in excitement. When he was set down, he was pulled into a passionate exchange, lips pressed to the others. The ring went almost unnoticed. Instead, he was more focused on running hands through the other's thick brown locks.

Pulling back for air, he smiled, trying to pretend there weren't a group of people cheering in the background. "I love you. You crazy, crazy man. But I'm one to talk, I'd say.... for falling head over boots for you."

Arms wrapping around each other, the newfound lovers hugged tightly, sharing something only they understood. And that was okay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Lex Luthor in this almost said 'Marry me, your cake'. Because nothing screams romance better than announcing you are a cake to your love.


End file.
